


Moonless Starlight Night

by shslivalice



Series: Sounds of the Wind [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shslivalice/pseuds/shslivalice
Summary: Minfilia celebrates her first Starlight after vanishing five years ago.A Christmas special for my main fic, Moonless Starry Night.
Series: Sounds of the Wind [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072061





	Moonless Starlight Night

The first snow that Minfilia noticed was as she was doing some recreational mining. It was fun to her, okay. She needed fun after waking up five years in the future, with nobody seeming to remember her. Plus, it kept her fit and gave her a bit of extra Gil. It was just one flake at first, and then another. Minfilias’ eyed widened, and she looked to Fordola. “Is it truly… that time of year?”

Fordola - still in the form of a wind-up Ifrit, due to trying to prevent her from becoming a full-on beast - poked her head out of the cute bag Lyse had gotten the two of them. “Uh. What time of year?” she replied, before noting the snow and giving a tiny huff. Minfilia paused - did Garleans not celebrate—

—why would they celebrate a holiday begun from Ishgard? Of course not. Minfilia gave a soft smile. “It’s nearly Starlight. It’s… a holiday about being kind to others.”

“Of course you’d like it, then.” Fordola tsked, but in her affectionate way.

Minfilia stretched, moving towards her Chocobo. She’d hired just a Chocobo for this job - no need to bring a whole caravan along. “I’ll need to see if I can build Father Frost this year - it’s been a long time.” Minfilia could sense that Fordola was confused, and so Minfilia explained. “It’s an Ala Mhigan festival. Winter’s Knell. We build Father Frost, to sate the winter. To ask for the well-being of our loved ones - and we could use that.

Titan is around, after all, and we can’t let our guard down. Even so, bringing joy would help as well.”

Fordolas’ tail twitched, as she climbed out of her bag onto the Chocobos’ saddle. “How so? Joy is good and all, but th’Eikon might advance. And then there’s nothin’ but joyful dead people. Or enthralled.”

Minfilia sighed, as they set off. “Sometimes… sometimes people need hope to keep fighting on. Starlight began as an Ishgardian tradition, and they’re stuck in an eternal war against the Dravanian. It brings them a little hope that there’s something at the end of it. Not that I believe in such…

…ah. I brought down the mood.” Minfilia shook her head. “The point is, I hope to celebrate it with my family. With the Scions of the Seventh Dawn. I also have some recipies from home I’d like to show them - I can’t cook as well as my mother did, but it’s the thought that counts.”

Fordola still didn’t get it. But, really, did she need to? She’d get gifts too, and Minfilia had one thing on her mind.

Her travels were disrupted, however, by Fordola. “Got a question for ya. This Starlight… think I heard they have a Saint? Is that Saint an Eikon?”

Minfilia looked down. And she was about to answer, when she began to actually think about the question. True, there’d be enough worship. But, thankfully— “Unless something has changed over the last five years, none have attempted to summon Him. And even if they did, I cannot see it working out.”

Fordola paused, letting Minfilia continue. God, she was cute as she talked, a soft blush building on her cheeks. Embarrassed? Maybe. “Primals need to have a slight malice - any at all - to be a risk. Even Ramuh held the desire to judge us.” Minfilia shuddered a little. Even if Ramuh was friendly - it was so strange, meeting a Primal like that and being able to discuss terms of surrender - it could have gone worse. (And, besides, it still went badly. The Sylph elder died, and all. But Ramuh was not just defeated, but sealed. Like Fordola.) “If one held no malice, I do not think the summoning could be sustained. I’m not certain, though - we’ll need to ask Urianger.

—don’t give me that look! I’ll make sure we can understand his answer.”

And so, the two ladies continued onwards, back towards their home.

* * *

Urianger, meanwhile, had gotten new letters. He had his usual ones from Ramuh - ah, to be in contact with an actual God. They were signed in an ancient tongue, and written in the same. It would take him time to read and reply to it - though, oddly enough, some common Eorzean words slipped in. What was up with that? He would continue to try and figure that out. But as he shuffled though paperwork and information he had asked for from Sharlayan, he noticed one letter sealed tightly with a fish-shaped wax seal. Only one person he knew used such - one person he’d not spoken with in years. Uriangers’ eyes gleamed under his hood, his hands trembling a little. As he palmed the soft paper, he didn’t quite know if he should open it yet.

No.

She’d bothered to write to him. After so many years. After she had been left behind. Gods, how he regretted that. But he’d not had the courage to write to her. His hands trembled as he got out his letter knife, and opened it with a single swipe. The letter smelled of her. Out slid the heavy paper - was it heavy, or was he just anxious?

With a deep breath inwards, Urianger adjusted his goggles and began to read. (While the others did not know it, his goggles were also his glasses.)

_Dear Urianger;_

_It’s been too long since we’ve seen each other. The Moon fell, after all, and I didn’t know if you’d survived. The Archons grew quiet for a while, but those back here had grown bitter and don’t appreciate Louisoix. Alphinaud left a while ago, though. Is he doing well? I hope he’s not as lonely as he was here._

_Sharlayan did not get heavily affected by the fall of Dalamud - but the aetherial signatures have changed the smallest bit. It’s ruined a lot of readings, that’s for sure! But I think it’s sort of funny. If Louisoix hadn’t done what he did, from what I’ve heard, they’d all be dead._

_But that’s how Sharlayan is. Ungrateful for the outside aid. Sometimes, I wonder if it or Garlemald are worse in their ways. At least Sharlayan isn’t trying to force peace on everybody, hm? They keep to their own matters, as the shepherds of the Star. I don’t think they’ll survive much longer. What, with the Primal threat. I’m waiting for the day they decide to try and study them by summoning one._

_I know they won’t read this. I’ve become a little bit of a wreck here, honestly. I miss you, and I miss our mentor. But life goes on. Those winter flowers you love are blooming. Sorry I didn’t write earlier - a lot’s been happening. I’ve met some new friends. How about you? Have you and Thancred slept together yet? (Yeah, I know. As long as we’re both comfortable, right? And he is a bit cute, sometimes. But he’s not as smart as you. He reminds me of an old friend - I’ll need to tell you about him sometime.) I hear that there’s been a few Primal summonings, as well? I hope they’ve been simple enough to stop. With Paragon around, you can never quite know. I believe in you, though._

_It’s been lonely without you. And there’s been a lot less piles of books around. I know we haven’t talked since our argument on the docks, but I want to be close to you again. When I look up at the stars, or when I look into the sea, I think of you. I hope you think of me as well._

_With love, Moenbryda._

_P.S: I think I’ll take a trip over there soon. Some red-haired catboy is thinking the same - but he’s thinking it because of some big tower which recently appeared. Might as well take advantage of the chance, right?_

Urianger held the letter close when he finished reading it. Her handwriting was gentle as always, that tiny messiness that came from excitement. Urianger was trembling in happiness, beginning to bounce up and down. Moenbryda— she didn’t hate him. And she might be coming over?

He began to pace a little, before freezing. Thancred - well, the possessed Thancred - had entered. (Urianger knew that something had taken over Thancreds’ body, but was unsure of what.) Letting his expression drop into a dull frown, Urianger bowed his head. “The mail hath arrived, Thancred, and I have good tidings.

Our dear shared friend, Moenbryda, hopeth to come to us. While I do not know how long she may stay, I am pleased to know she is coming.” Huh. As Urianger spoke, Thancred looked away - a flicker of something in his eyes. Still, Urianger bit his lip. “Louisoix has not been seen as a hero or martyr in Sharlayan, it seems. I wonder if Moenbryda shall arrive in time for Starlight?”

Thancred - well, Lahabrea - had heard the name Moenbryda before. But he couldn’t recall where. He’d need to ask Nabriales. One of the Unsundered. (He, himself, was Sundered. And he hated it. He knew that if he failed and was trapped, he’d be replaced. Like hells he’d let himself get replaced.) Still, he managed to give a small fake smile. “It’ll sure be louder around here,” he commented, as he moved to see if he’d gotten any letters. No, he only had the usual swooning letters from random women that had crushes on Thancred. Those fools.

He still picked them up, masking his disappointment, as Urianger sat back down. “Thancred - who shall you be buying Starlight gifts for? I admit, I find myself conflicted in one matter. We are all aware that Minfilia is close to us, but I… still know little.”

Turning on his heels, Lahabrea looked at Urianger. “I think I know what she’d like,” he said without thinking. To be fair, though, he knew that soul, he knew who Minfilia was. He would know it anywhere, just as he knew Uriangers’ and knew Thancreds’. “We could purchase a gift together? It’ll make it easier for us both.”

Urianger still didn’t know what this possessed Thancred was thinking. But, on the other hand… he could make sure it wouldn’t hurt Minfilia. “Aye, that sounds like a wonderful idea.”

* * *

Minfilia returned to the Waking Sands so quietly, still unsure. But Fordola seemed almost excited, as she let out little sounds - before Minfilia disembarked from her caravan - well, not hers. She might buy herself one sometime, or get one commissioned. She had an idea, but it wouldn’t be feasable yet. It’d remain in the back of her mind, though— oh! Her expression softened, as she saw Lyse outside, on the docks. She’d already begun to make a snowman, it seemed! But of course. Even if Lyse held doubt over being Ala Mhigan, they’d all wish to celebrate. Minfilia casually walked over, with a bounce in her step.

“Happy Winter’s Knell to you, Lyse!” Minfilia beamed.

Happily, Lyse looked up - snow covering her hands, even if she wore heavy gloves - she had to, due to her condition. She was saved from dying, after all, by being turned into a Sylph. Even now, Minfilia noticed that Lyses’ hair had turned more brown - winter took a lot out of her, it seemed. “Happy Winter’s Knell - think fast!”

Minfilia couldn’t dodge the snowball Lyse threw, and chuckled - taking a few steps backwards. “I didn’t know it would snow in Thanalan…” Minfilia admitted.

Shrugging, Lyse looked to her side - to Yda, who was watching from a bench. Yda gave a little smile and wave, before realising - oh, she had to explain. “Calamity stuff?” Yda shrugged, before leaning back again - one of her arms around a half-napping Papalymo. So that’s why Yda wasn’t there building. “After the Calamity, snow blows down aaaaaall the way from Coerthas. Which is snowy all the year now - which is really bad for them, since they haven’t really adapted.”

Minfilia chuckled a little - before the skies went dark for a moment, and a figure landed behind them. She turned - ah, it was the half-dragon Chlodebaimt. “Lord Belias has allowed me leave for the holiday,” he explained, gently, “and he also wishes you well, Minfilia.” Even now, the cursed Ishgardian seemed to be in good spirits. (He still would not dare see his family. He would not dare let them know that he was alive, lest he be mistaken for a heretic.) Chlodebaimt looked to the snowman with a gentle huff, before his wings spread - and he landed on top of the Waking Sands, quietly watching.

Minfilia felt a warmth in her chest - one she’d not felt for some time, as she approached Father Frost - the snowman that Lyse had been working on. Even if they didn’t remember her, this was… this was what she missed. Focusing, Minfilia began to channel some of her magic - ice turning to a slush, turning to snow. Lyse gasped, and began to sculpt again.

By the time Urianger and Thancred— Lahabrea arrived, the sun was setting, and the snowman was blocking the dock. Thankfully, there weren’t going to be any boats for the next little while…

Lahabrea placed one of his hands on the deep purple gem he had placed to Thancred. He still couldn’t awaken him. He didn’t know why. But he could pretend, and could pretend that he was him, and that this was just another celebration. Urianger was holding his other hand - a warmth even Lahabrea couldn’t dismiss. This was how it was. How it would be, once everybody was fixed again. Once he was fixed. Urianger held a small box behind his back - a gift they’d picked out together. Gifts had been brought for everybody else, but they…

“Minfilia,” Lahabrea said, his voice gentle - Thancreds’ voice gentle. “I don’t know how long you may stay. So - why don’t we gift you something now?”

Turning, Minfilia smiled. “I— I’d like that. I still have work to do, sadly. Dealing with the Primal threat is a tiring job - but nobody else can do it like I can.” As she spoke, Urianger looked away slightly. Yes, nobody else would try and spare Primal by turning them into smaller forms, sealing them away. Nobody else would risk themselves like Minfilia. Someday, he’d find the words to thank her.

The small box was presented, and Minfilia opened it. Inside was a simple-seeming armlet, with sun-orange gems adorning it - something that meant more to the Ascian, though it could be bullshitted (and had been, to Urianger). “While we’ve forgotten you,” Lahabrea explained, “you remind us of the beaming sun, breaking though the dark. The same sun that will unite us all.”

Minfilia unclasped the armlet and put it on - before moving to give Thancred a tight hug. Lahabrea let out a little soft sound - one none of them could truly understand. Urianger gently put a hand to Minfilia, smiling, as she smiled at him as well.

“Thank you. I— I know none of you remember me,” Minfilia stated, letting go of Thancred and turning to the Scions (and Chlodebaimt), “but thank you for letting me join in your celebrations this year.

May our future be as bright as this single day.”

After a few moments, Minfilia began to chuckle. Then she began to laugh, at how serious she’d grown. “Now! How about we head inside and warm ourselves by the fireplace?”

Everybody headed inside, the snowman watching over them so gently… their question about the Saint of Nymeia all but forgotten. Did it matter, right now? Not to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus for my fic, it doesn't slot cleanly into fic timeline but still happens. Cozy little bonus. (i mean except for lahabrea but shush even he's a little cozy, just disassociating a lot)  
> It's Christmas Day where I am. We don't need that AA meme here. :p


End file.
